harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eduardus Limette Black
Limette Black? Draco Malfoy also had a portrait and he´s not a Malfoy Black. Should we move the article back?--Rodolphus 15:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :It's most likely that he's a Black, since his name was blasted. If he wasn't, his mother/father/wife's had been in his place, and, like Ted Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks, his name would not be included. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You´re probably right about that, but what about Alexia Walkin? Though possible, Walkin really doesn´t sound like a second name to me.--Rodolphus 15:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :On the tapestry, Alexia and Eduardus are placed near to a witch whose name is listed as simply "Phoebe," indicating for certain that she is a Black. This suggests that the three are close relatives, and thus that Alexia and Eduardus are also Blacks. :In addition, Phineas Nigellus had two first names (both of which appear on his portrait scroll), so it seems probable that "Eduardus Limette" and "Alexia Walkin" are further examples of such double-barreled first names. Maybe giving two first names was a Black family tradition before they started giving the names of stars and constellations. :As for "Walkin," wizards and witches tend to give their children more unusual names than Muggles, but it's also possible that it is an example of the practice of giving the mother's maiden name as a given name in order to keep it in the family.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Married_and_maiden_names#Use_husband.27s_family_name Typically, the maiden name is given as a middle name, but it's also given as a first name on occasion. Examples from real-life include Franklin Delano Roosevelt (mother: Sara Roosevelt, née Delano), Richard Milhous Nixon (mother: Hannah Nixon, née Milhous), Ronald Wilson Reagan (mother: Nelle Reagan, née Wilson). In fiction, there's Fitzwilliam Darcy, or Mr. Darcy from Jane Austen's novel Pride and Prejudice. :Draco having his own portrait seems to be a special case. However, his portrait only appears on the menu opening sequence on Disc 2 of the OotP DVD, not in the tapestry scene int he film. In the film, there's only a scroll, which may indicate that the production team realized that Draco was not a Black by birth, and that including his portrait would go against the precedent they had set of only giving Blacks by birth on portraits on the tapestry. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 16:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that there are dates on the scroll of Eduardus. This is strange because disowned persons don't have dates on their pictures. Can anybody read dates?--Lord 11:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I believe it's 1820 - 1899; the 1899 I am definitely certain of, but the last part of the 1820 is covered, so it could be any year between 1820 - 1829.HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 03:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Father of Arcturus and Cygnus? I don't think that, like is stated in Eduardus Limette's infobox, that he could be the father of Arcturus I and Cygnus I, because he was disowned, and we know that disowned people's descendants are all blasted off the tree as well. --Parodist 15:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) You saying that picture of Eduardus was burned because he was a gay?--Lord 16:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Not at all! But Nymphadora Tonks was not included on the Black family tapestry because her mother was disowned, and so, if Eduardus was the father of Cygnus, then his son would have been burnt off as well when he was disowned. -- 20:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Correct! We should remove all references to Edwardus being a "possible father" from the other articles, then. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) If anyone notice that only married women were disowned from the family. All disowned men never married: Phineas, Marius (a Squib) and Sirius III. So, I think Eduardus never married, but I don't know why.--Lord 09:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :But Phineas or Marius may have been married after they were disowned, and then their wives and descendants would just not have been included at all. --Parodist 13:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, Regulus was a transvestit. You are right. Who thinks that Regulus was a gay? He is a woman on the tree! When I first time saw him, I was thinking: "This is Cassiopeia?"--Lord 19:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Pure-blood? Isn´t it possible that he was a Squib like Marius?--Rodolphus 15:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Limette is french I asked my friend if Limette is French and she says yes. It means "Lime" So can someone remove: "Limette sounds like a french..." --KiumaruHamachi 15:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Infobox Should he really have the wizard infobox? One of many reasons of the Black family for disowning member is being a Squib. It is éntirely possible that Eduardus was one.--Rodolphus 10:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Since it seemed like most of the other reasons the Black family disowned members involved being a wizard who was somehow sympathetic to muggles and muggle-borns, or symthetic to other wizards who were sympathetic to muggles and muggle-borns, I don't see why we would assume anything like that. --Emmy (★) 12:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) He could be just like Marius Black. There is nothing to assume he was a wizard either. --Rodolphus 13:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, yeah... or he could be like: Isla Black (for marrying Muggle Bob Hitchens), Cedrella Black (for marrying blood traitor Septimus Weasley), Phineas Black (for supporting Muggle rights), Andromeda Black (for marrying muggle-born Ted Tonks), Sirius Black III (for running away and being in Gryffindor and such), and Alphard Black (for giving Sirius gold after he had been disowned). While we definitely don't know for sure either way, it seems like it would make sense to err on the side of Wizard. --Emmy (★) 13:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I´d change the infobox to neutral individual for now and change every sentence clsiming he´s a wizard.--Rodolphus 13:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, agreed, neutral's fair enough. --Emmy (★) 13:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Birthdate I am sure that next to the 18 on his dates is a 5. I am sure of it. See? I've drawn it in, on paint, on the picture to the right ----------------------------> Should we change the date to 1850 something - d. 1899? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 03:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Definitely seems like "182?" to me. I think, perhaps, 1824 or 1826, but I can't be sure about the last digit. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I see it as "1826" then something then "99"; I'm guessing it's 1899 and not 1999. --Hunnie Bunn (Owl me!) 21:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it's 1824; it's definitely 18; you're right about the 2, but if you look at the picture, diagonally down from the last number I have highlighted (next to the second branch) it looks like a 4. Should we say 1824 as his birthdate? And, for all we know, his death date could ''be 1999; Dumbledore lived to 115 after all and Marchbanks is 130something, so Eduardus could easily be 175 - it's unlikely, but possible. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 15:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I really Reckon He Was born in 1820, 1824 or 1926 and died in 1899. He Couldn't of died in 1999 because the family tree was last changed 1985-1995.??? :He couldn't have died in 1999: that scene is set in 1995, and besides, Sirius is referred to as the "last remaining Black" after his death in 1996. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, but do disowned Black's count? Eduardus was before Phineas Nigellus's time anyway, so if he has offspring, Phineas Nigellus wouldn't know about it. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's beside the point -- how can you be sure that Phineas wouldn't know about Eduardus's offspring (if he had any)? The fact remains that the tapestry is seen in 1995; so it cannot possibly bear dates after 1995. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:05, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Simple: Edduardus was a) disowned, so the family wouldn't speak about him, 2) He was born long before Phineas Nigellus, 3) his descendants, if he has any, won't be on the tapestry, Tonks isn't and her mother, Andromeda, is a black. :Like I said, the family may NOT be extinct - Phineas Nigellus just wouldn't know about Disowned Black offspring; he doesn't acknowledge Arthur as family due to a disownment of Cedrella. See? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 01:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::The House of Black is extinct in the male line. That's hard canonical fact, coming from the books themselves. That which you say is speculation at best; we have no reason to indicate that the Blacks were not aware of the offspring of the disowned members, even if they were estranged (Bellatrix was well-aware of her niece Nymphadora, even though she said she had not set eyes on Andromeda ever since she married Ted Tonks). ::Besides, when discussing the matter of Sirius's will and the inheritance of 12 Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore says that, according to Black family tradition, the house goes "to the next male with the name of ‘Black.’" -- and as none can be procured, the house would go either to Harry (who Sirius wanted to have the house) or to Bellatrix (the eldest and closest of Sirius's relatives). This indicates that there are no other Blacks alive at that point -- so, even if Eduardus had any Black offspring, they would too have passed away by the time of the stories. ::At any rate, "disownment" is the formal act of forcibly renouncing one's consanguineous child as a member of one's family. As such, even if Eduardus had any children after his disownment, they would not be part of the House of Black anymore. Biologically, of course, there would still be family ties, but not legally -- i.e. they would no longer inherit. So, even if there still were Blacks through Eduardus, they wouldn't be considered part of the family (just like Tonks wasn't). ::(By the way, acknowledging Arthur or not is irrelevant in this matter, as Arthur is in the female line, not the male line). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:45, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Historical Figure? Does this character really count as a Historical figure? Zane T 69 (talk) 23:59, November 1, 2017 (UTC)